Because I Like You
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Samus wondered why Zelda was always by her side. She constantly wondered why she wanted to kiss Zelda. She never thought the answer was so simple.


Because I Like You

_Summary: Samus wondered why Zelda was always by her side. She constantly wondered why she wanted to kiss Zelda. She never thought the answer was so simple._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Samus sat on a bed in the infirmary of the SSB mansion. Her arms were crossed as she watched Zelda treat some of her bruises she had gained from a recent match. She had told Zelda that she could do it herself, but as usual, the Hylian princess didn't listen. She took it upon herself to take care of Samus, even though the blonde was a grown woman. Samus closed her eyes, feeling the sting of alcohol on her scraped knee. This was the last time she fought a match without her Power Suit.

"Did you win?"

Samus made a small sound when she heard Zelda's voice. In her own way, she was asking the princess to repeat what she said. "Did you win the match?" Zelda asked again. Samus opened her eyes, suddenly seeing Mario's face with her eyes closed. "I thought I did," she murmured. "I mean, I beat Ness easily. And Captain Falcon was the one who gave me these bruises. Then that bastard Mario came out of nowhere." The princess giggled as she put a band-aid on her knee. She stood and motioned Samus to follow her out of the infirmary. "No training today, okay?" she asked. Samus shrugged, knowing she would train anyway. The bruises weren't serious.

Zelda smiled timidly and gave her a peck on the cheek. Zelda left the bounty hunter's presence, leaving her to think about what just happened and why.

* * *

Punch, punch, jab. Punch, right hook, high kick. The sun was setting, and the sky at the moment was orange. Sweat trickled down Samus's temple as she worked on her melee attacks. She relied too much on her Power Suit; that was why Mario was able to beat her while she was weakened. "Note to self," she muttered. "Never…wear…zero suit…again!"

"But you look nice in it."

Samus whirled around, finding Zelda with a bottle of water in her hand. She tossed it to the blonde and put her hands on her hips. "I told you not to train today," she sighed. Samus caught the water and opened it. "How did you know I was on the roof?" she inquired. Zelda shrugged, saying that she just had a feeling. Accepting that answer, Samus sat down and drank the half of the water in the bottle. Zelda sat beside her and hugged her knees to her chest. The two were silent as they watched the sun set. When Samus finished the water, she looked at Zelda and tilted her head slightly. "Zelda?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you kiss my cheek earlier?"

Zelda blushed and giggled. "If it bothers you, I'll stop," she said. "No, it doesn't bother me," Samus explained. "It's just that you're always with me and when you leave, you kiss me. I want to know why." Zelda turned to Samus but didn't look into her eyes. "It's because I like you. A lot," she confessed bashfully. "I just wanted to be closer to you, you know? You were oblivious to all the hints I gave you at first, so I let you think I was only a friend who was being polite." Samus raised her eyebrows with surprise. She never thought Zelda liked her at all. Hell, she never thought Zelda liked _girls_ for that matter. She just seemed so friendly with Link when she wasn't with the bounty hunter.

"I knew it," Zelda muttered as she turned away. "I shouldn't have said anything." Samus tilted her head slightly again and asked, "Why not?"

"Because you didn't say anything. I get it. Now, our friendship is ruined."

"But I never said I didn't like you."

"You didn't say you did," Zelda countered. She stood up and wiped off her dress. She was going to go back inside the mansion, but Samus stopped her. "Before, I thought of you as just a friend," she began. "But recently, I've wondered what it would be like to kiss you." Samus stroked Zelda's bottom lip with her thumb. "I wondered why, but you helped me figure it out."

"I did?"

Samus nodded as she leaned closer the princess. "It's because I like you." She gently pressed her lips against Zelda's. Zelda didn't move at all. She felt so overwhelmed! This moment – the moment she had been fantasizing about for so long – was finally happening! She was afraid that she would faint. When she felt Samus pull away, she panicked. She put her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Samus was surprised for a second, but she didn't mind. She liked kissing Zelda. She couldn't explain the feeling she felt, but she guessed it was just love.

Zelda pulled away slowly, turning bright red. "Sorry," she said softly. Samus shook her head and smiled, "Don't be." She grasped Zelda's hand tightly and gave it a kiss. Zelda's heart pounded rapidly. She embraced Samus, so she wouldn't see her blush. The two sighed with bliss at the same time, imagining the days they would spend together.

**-END-**

_So this was the first fic for SSB. I've finally done a category that's not anime! Anyway, expect more Samus/Zelda from me! Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
